destinyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vorrin
Vorrin, Winter-born, baron of Devils, is a Fallen Baron of the house of Devils, and the master of an unknown Devilship. History Early Life Vorrin was born to the House of Winter, in the Ishtar Sink on Venus. From an early age, he was considered somewhat shortsighted and overconfident by his fellows, and was assumed to be destined for an early grave with his lack of long term thought and awareness. The young fallen slowly amassed a following of those slightly more gullible than himself, rising to the rank of captain. This would have been the end of Vorrin's career, if not for a sudden change in house politics. The Change of Banners At that point, an unidentified guardian assassinated Draksis, the Kell of Winter. Left leaderless, the nobles of the House of Winter fell to infighting for the throne. At this point, Vorrin, long inspired by the stories of great Eliksni pirates, decided to leave the house of winter for a life of freedom and adventure. In the turmoil of the infighting, Vorrin and his crew stole a skiff and made off for earth, renouncing their ties to the house of winter. After a short time of unsuccessful pirating, The houseless Captain and his crew were shot down and crashed into the Cosmodrome wall in Old Russia. The Devils, not taking kindly to intruders, sent their forces to kill the shipwrecked Fallen. However, while most of his crew were killed, Vorrin himself managed to kill two other Devil Captains in personal combat, as well as a number of vandals, dregs, and shanks, before a Devil Baron finally showed up with reinforcements, and overwhelmed him and the last of his crew. Rather than kill the captain who had proven his might in combat, the baron offered to spare Vorrin and his crew if they joined the house of devils. Seeing death as the lesser of his two options, the captain agreed, and he and his crew were accepted into the devils ranks. Vorrin fared far batter in the House of Devils than the House of Winter, gathering a far greater mass of followers on top of his original crew. Eventually, the captain led his crew against a brood of Hive holed up in one of the many colony ships in the Cosmodrome. After clearing the colony ship, Vorrin was promoted to Baron, and took a liking to the increased Ether ration that came with the title. With the title of baron, came the command of a ketch and a high servitor to pilot it, as well as orders to move to the European Dead Zone and assist the Devils already there. Vorrin's time in the shattered remnants of the old world was riddled with assassination attempts, all of which the Baron was completly oblivious to, due to the efforts of his right hand captain Faraksis. The Call of the Storm Eventually, the House of Storms invitation to join them was heard throughout the inner system, prompting portions of every Fallen House to leave for the fabled "Forge Moon". At the heart of this exodus, was nearly a third of the House of Devils, who had always had a similar mindset to the storms. Vorrin was one of these migrants, having grown bored of the Devils operations in the remains of London. When the Baron and his crew finally arrived at Io, they were greeted as brothers, and treated to a fiery speech from the Archon Priest of the House of Storms. Vorrin was fairly enthusiastic about joining, until he found out that he would be demoted to Captain in return for being allowed to join. Not wanting to earn his rank again, the Baron refused, and the Storms took his ketch, his High Servitor, and those members of his crew more sensible than he. Surprisingly, more of his crew stayed than left, mostly due to the fear of deserting instilled into them by Faraksis. At this point, Vorrin returned to his previous dreams of being a pirate king, and set off with his crew at his back, carving a small slice of territory for his forces to raid, near both the Storms and the Kings.These days, he destroys and pillages any transport he caches in his territory, fancying himself a pirate king. In reality, he remains highly gullible, and blinded by arrogance, as both the Storms and the Kings set decoy transports in his path, which he blindly charges while Faraksis watches annoyed, as the real convoys slip off into the distance. Trivia * Vorrin was created by user NegativeZero.0. Category:Argus Continuity Articles Category:Fallen Barons